Nina Bebe(character)
Ninita Bonita"Nina Bebe"Rodriguez is the female main protagonist of Nina Bebe.She was designed by Mexican animator and painter Sandra Equihua.She is voiced by Genesis Ochoa. Biography As revealed in "Nina Bebe(pilot episode)"She is the daughter of Rafael Rodriguez and Annie Flores and stepsister of Felicia Flores, but her biological mother died right after she was born.As shown in "Hermanito,"She was hit by a bus while saving a chihuahua, she gained the ability of astral projection, effectively enabling her to "drop her body" and become a ghost.In Nightmare At the Botanica,her uncle taught her various things when she was young. Apperance Nina Bebe is a cute Mexican ghost, but she is drawn to resemble a Mexican baby girl, being pale and has dark brown hair.Nina Bebe has large brown eyes, a baby nose, a baby mouth that covered by a black pacifier, and blush spots on each cheek.She is usually seen in her school uniform. She wears black mary janes and socks. She wears long dresses and makeup when going out.She wears a floppy hat which she inherited from her mother. Personality Nina Bebe is a lot like any other little girl. She is sweet, adorable, kind, and most of all timid. She loves her friends and has a great relationship with her friends. Relationships Carmelo Diaz As housemates, (adoptive) siblings and best friends (mejores amigos), Nina and Carmelo share a very deep and strong bond. Having been raised together by Carmelo's parents, the duo share a relationship similar to that of siblings, with Carmelo acting as Nina's older brother. Regina Salacada Nina Bebe befriends Regina Salacada whom she occasionally calls "Reggie" and other nicknames. Trina Torres Nina Bebe was constantly bullied by Trina Torres. Suzie Diaz Suzie and Nina Bebe are good friends who tell each other and Suzie sometimes calls Nina Bebe an ghost baby and says she has bad taste in fashion but loves her. Jaime Salacada Though she tickling him in his debut, "Hermanito," Nina Bebe quickly befriends Jaime Salacada, as she learns that their older sister hates Jaime and Regina. Trivia *On some occasions, Nina Bebe has dark brown hair which similar to her voice actress,Genesis Ochoa. *Nina's mouth is seen when her pacifier falls out. *It is revealed that Nina Bebe is 5 years old in ghost years. *She was once pushed into a mud puddle by Felicia Flores. *Her mother always told her to follow her dreams. *She thinks that she would look good as a brunette which is ironic because Genesis Ochoa, the person who voices her, is a natural brunette but it lightened to dark brown which was her hair color before she started Nina Bebe. *It is implied that Nina Bebe dyed her hair black before the first episode because it is shown in a flashback that she is a natural brunette. *She helped a Mexican chihuahua give birth and earned a merit badge. *She won second place in the talent show. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Students Category:Nina Bebe/Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Kids